Darkened Moonlight
by NightHunterDeath
Summary: Ember Potter, older sibling of the twins that are claimed to be the children-who-lived, disappears on her fourth birthday. Faye Black, daughter to Bellatrix, is thought of a weirdo in wizarding society and is lost in her own world. Running from a past she know not, and towards a future, she must choose her path in life. FemHarry good!Bellatrix WBWL WCWL AU
1. Prologue

**Night:** I re-wrote this, finally. I think I fleshed out the last few major details of the overall story so it should be going smoothly. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Darkened Moonlight**

 **"Prologue: Forgetting the Past"**

* * *

In the far European continent of the Western Country of England, there is a small tucked away village in the backwaters of the country side. Not much was built in the small town, a handful of houses and a church down the street. The settlement was seemingly normal, not an abnormality in sight. It was a cold night, the end of October. Children that lived there had been taken out by family members to bigger towns to trick-or-treat, the once vibrant community becoming a ghost town just for tonight.

Leaves bristled in the wind of the cold air, an invisible wall in a shape of a dome shielding a house from the outside world and all dangers that one may face. The house was relativity small, two stories tall and painted white with a picket fence. The front yard was decent, green and luscious though there wasn't much there on the grounds. In the windows a few lights were turned on, helping the inhabitants find their way in the house.

Beyond the walls, there are sounds of giggling children bouncing off the corridors and rooms, showing an enthusiasm that hadn't been outside. In the living room, there were three children who played on the carpeted floor, stuff animals and toys around them. The older one, a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, had a slight smile pulling at her lips as she brought the animals to life for her little siblings. The play that she had created consisted of a dog, a stag, and a wolf. The final member, a rat, laid forgotten on the other side of the room as the younger children laughed their hearts out.

The pair of twins, born not even a year ago today, stared in awe as their elder sister made the animals jump about in an attempt to entertain them. To them, no one could hold a candle to the older sibling, her happiness and liveness simply bringing out so much life in everyone it was hard not to smile in her presence. The twins, ever adored by their sister, were always smiling because of this. They couldn't not smile when that face was set upon them.

It was easier than the twins liked to admit to forget about the shadows in their sister's eyes, the way her hands shook and how often she took naps. Even now, as they made games to play, their sister was silently panting at trying to keep up. When they did remember, though, when they took the time to actually look at their older sibling, they would cling and try to do whatever they could for her. More often than not though it only made it worse.

The parents, more noticeable about their oldest condition, tried to ease the play time and brought her food whenever she needed it. They had gone to see a doctor about her illness many times, but there wasn't anything obvious to warrant such behavior. The medic said to keep her hydrated and give her light foods and plenty of rest, and the parents did try to follow it. But with two little ones taking up most of their time it was hard to keep track of such a schedule.

When they played with magic, however, even though it tired her out, it made her happy and so the parents tried to find a nice balance between the two. They tried to have her do other things without depleting herself, but their little girl was determined to use her magic to make her little sibling laugh. It would only get worse before it got better.

Outside of those hollowed walls a war raged in secrecy, screams pierced through the air million miles away and people losing their lives every second. It was a well-known fact for the couple that their friends could be dying as they stayed in their safe house, something they always kept in mind even as they watched their children play with each other. They were grateful that they were not one of those couples who would come home to see their children's dead eyes staring at them, but it didn't erase the fear either. While this house might be a haven away from the war, it was more like a cage to the inhabitants who lived there.

It was hard, nearly impossible, to forget that people you knew were risking their lives and may never be back to their homes that night. It grated on the couple's morals to stay behind when they could be on the front lines, fighting alongside their friends and family. They would never know what happened to them before it was too late to do anything. The thoughts of lifeless eyes and cold skin was enough to make them wake up in the middle of the night, their eyes bloodshot and darkening bags underneath. Skin seemed to pale and shallow themselves in times of war, smiles becoming too strained to even bother.

If the floo was ever to ring, all they could do was hold their children tight and pray it wasn't for a dear family member or friend, hollow words that would be spoken about bravery and how their death had helped move the war forwards to ending.

It was a lie.

Those deaths did nothing, the couple had seen it with their own eyes when they were the ones fighting on the front lines. They didn't do anything, becoming another name and lost face for the side that tried to keep fighting even as everything pushed against them.

Maybe it was that line of reasoning that Fate decided to reel its head in the face of this family and how it would come about in this world. In a different world, all hope was lost. In another, a sole child became an orphan. This world, however, would share neither path. Instead, they would lose a child in one year if they didn't clean up their act, and never see her again.

October 31st, 1980 – All Hallows Eve – would be the day of a countdown for this family of five.

Across the street of the protected house, a shrouded figure in a black cloak walked towards what appeared to be an empty lot. Their pace was steady and confident, gait calm and precise even when once upon a time their hand might have shaken. The once empty plot of land faded into view for this person, becoming a sweet cottage instead of tumbleweeds. Wards, once the only thing keeping him from reaching his goal, fell down to show the enemy of its inhabitants the way through. His hand was firm when he reached out for the door, wand in palm, blasting it down with a flash of orange.

The wedded couple could do nothing to stop him from entering the house, a flash of sheer terror gripping their lungs for less than an eighth of a second before they were set into action. Realization settling in, they could only think of one thought as they raced about to gather the kids in their arms and start to fight for their families' lives.

 _We've been betrayed._

The red headed mother gathered her youngest children in her arms before having the oldest go before her in racing up the stairs away from the oncoming fight that would soon happen. The messy brunette, which we can only presume to be the father of the three kids, raced towards the break in area – spells and curses flowing out of his mouth before he could even register them in his mind.

None of the lighter colored spells were able to do harm to the cloaked figure, flying off of his shield as soon as it came into contact. The father threw everything he knew at the intruder, but it mattered not as it would deflect as they were unable to penetrate the barrier. He grew desperate, willing himself to break through the shield though his prayers were in vain. With a magical power like his, he had no hope of getting a hit on the man in black without him majorly screwing up. He had thirty years on him, knowledge of darker spells than the father could ever hope to. A mantra repeated in his mind to keep in will strong, even in the darkest of times. _Keep them safe, we've been betrayed, keep them safe_. The thought never wavered even as his hand did. That one wave of tiredness was all the hooded figure needed to gain the upper hand, attacking and sending the man into the wall behind him without any chance of waking up soon.

The world would never know why, having become a mystery to the whole world, the parents were spared the night he planned the extinction of a Noble House. It was one of the many things in the world that would never be explained, and if it ever was, would not be for many years to come. People could sprout theory after theory until they were blue in the face and still not get the right answer because only one person in this world knew and he wasn't talking.

His wife heard the attacks shot by her husband and his opponent, the loud crash signifying that the man she loves was shot down like an insect. She could only hope he survived, but knowing their enemy it wasn't likely. That monster had no reason to spare him, much less anyone else in this household.

When she finally reached the nursery, she found the emergency portkey not working. She tried to apparate and found she was stuck in place. With no way to escape she set the twins down in the crib, left the oldest standing by it, and quickly crossed the room to lock the door. After a moment of thought, she decided to put a piece of furniture to block his path. The red-haired woman went back to her children in hopes that she could use herself as a shield if, and when, he broke through the barriers.

Her oldest child stood looking at her, a detached gaze that broke the woman because even her daughter knew what was to come. The red headed woman wrapped her arms around her child, whispering false reassurances in her ear as well as her love for her. All the while she stifled her sobs in the child's bright hair, so similar to her own that it almost hurts to look at the doppelganger. There is a desperation in her tone, begging for some deity to take pity on them and save her children.

There wasn't anything any god could do now, though, for Fate isn't something you can bend to your will.

Safety was ripped away from them when the door blew apart, shattering what little illusion of surviving that they had. The off-white color of wood scattered throughout the air, hitting randomly in the room as the explosion shook the walls as the mother desperately tried to keep the debris from harming her children. Her mind spun rapidly, ideas and scenarios being discarded as soon as they came. There had to be a way to make sure her children survived through this night, a sob trying to tear through her throat when it crashed down onto that the three kids in front of her had become her world the moment they were born and she couldn't bear to live without any of them. She would do anything for them.

When she turned to face the person who murdered her husband, who would murder her and most likely her children, she felt fear that wanted to collapse on top of her. Only her love, her determination to see her kids through this allowed her to meet his horrid red eyes and plead with everything she had for her children's lives. The red-haired woman doesn't think anything could have been too much for them, her life thrown away if it was needed. Even if it was just a few more seconds of living, she would destroy the world for them. It was hurtful to realize, and know, that she wasn't going to watch them grow up, find their perfect match and have their own families. Not long after she was departed to the afterlife, she knew her children would follow her. If this madman did heed her pleas, she could only hope that their godfather and mother took care of them. They would be the ones called mom and dad, and no matter how grateful she was, it hurt more than she would like to admit.

Her life, her family lives', it all played on their Destiny which was in Fate's hands. Even now it teetered from one decision to the other, not really knowing what would happen in the next few seconds that would change the world as they knew it. As for now, it all depended on how merciful Fate decided it wanted to be. The mother could only hope that it would give the three kids a chance to live.

A curse of red crimson sprouted from the killer's wand, words shaped differently than what was expected. She had enough time to think of the horrible reality she would awake to before the mother knew no more. She had fallen into oblivion before her unconscious body could hit the rugged floor.

The being cloaked in black walked closer, kicking the red-head aside and away from the crib. In the depths of his mind, he wondered how the couple would react to the deaths of the children they were unable to protect. He had seen parents plead for the safety of their children in exchange to do whatever he must with them, and could assume that as a parent nothing was more painful than the fact that they had been unable to shield them from their fate. In the very abyss, void of any consciousness from the host, a thought brought itself into existence.

 _Why did my mother not fight for me?_

He stopped in front of the crib, a child standing in front of it with a detached gaze that could have almost unnerved him if he was anyone else. She was almost an identical copy of the woman that lied unconscious at his feet, but ten times brighter. Her hair was not the fiery red of her mother's, and her eyes were not the bright shade of green either. The girl had hair as dark as crimson, and eyes as bright and dark as the killing curse, the almost acid look coming together to make something almost entrancing about the girl before him. He couldn't help the amused chuckle that was stuck in his throat, something that was purely predatory that belonged to the Dark was birthed in the Lightest of houses.

A part of him wanted to regret what he was about to do, the light that burned in the child's eyes being smothered out before it could truly become an inferno. However, there was no hesitation when he said those unforgivable words, and for a moment the world seemed to stop just to take a breath for what was to come.

" _Avada Kedavra_."

The girl's eyes didn't leave his for a moment, didn't close and didn't glance away as her death raced towards her. She could clearly feel the intent to kill from the curse, the desire to snip at the soul threads that kept her soul in her body. She was positioned in such a way that she wouldn't need to cover her siblings as the curse was directed at her. It hit her, the green of her eyes seeming to intensify and the curse covering her form before it was bounced back at the caster. He had no time to react and it hit him, destroying his body that didn't even house a proper soul.

The backlash was instant, the damage from the curse taking over the whole room. The explosion blew apart the room, fire licking up the sides of the room and out the windows for more fuel. Wood and glass fell around them, and the sister had no choice but to shield her siblings from the houses' wrath. Magical infused glass and wood got through her defense, slicing through the twin's skin and cutting patterns of magical designs into their cells.

It was this moment that Fate decision was final and nothing could turn it back.

Fate determined Destiny.

* * *

Morning had yet to come, the sun still in a deep slumber and the moon wide awake to shine down on a little village in view. It witnessed a tragedy almost over a year ago today, and now it seemed as if that day had never occurred with the snow lapping at people's feet and falling into their hair. Tomorrow would be a day of celebration, a day where people could revel in the fact they survived another year and make hopes and wishes for the next. Today, however, was a day a little girl mourned for the family she once had.

In view of the full moon, a little girl with hair so vibrant it could have been the bright crimson of blood, mourned the day as the clock ticked by the last few seconds of the night. Today was an important day for her, one that should have been cherished and celebrated, but was instead forgotten and neglected. Bright emeralds glistened, a shine overcoming the bright color to cover them in jade. Lights flickered out in those windows, burning desperately to catch the next current before it died out.

The other occupation in the household had all forgotten this day, the day a flame flickered to life for the very first time. The little fire couldn't hate the people who she shared the house with, nor could she love them like she once had. She could understand it the first year it happened, the war finally ending and people still being paranoid over every shadow cast. Now, over a year from that horrible day where everything had gone up in flames, they still paid no attention to their first born daughter.

Oh, she knew they tried. She knew that there wasn't a day that went by where they didn't feel guilty for choosing her younger siblings over her, but that didn't stop the fact that they kept choosing the same option over and over again. With every question left unasked, every day left unmarked, every accomplishment left uncelebrated; it cracked the frail glass that resided in her chest until that was all there was.

Today it shattered into a million pieces, leaving nothing but a deep rooting anger and resentment in its place.

Today was her birthday, gone unnoticed and forgotten in the rush of whatever meeting her parents had. They would only remember three months from now, begging for forgiveness and being their little angel she would give it to them because she just didn't have the heart to not to. She didn't want to forgive them, though, she wanted to leave them behind like they left her behind.

As the clock struck twelve, signaling a new dawn, her wish came true.

Ember Lily Potter vanished, died, in that one second in time as if she had never existed in the first place.

* * *

Ember's parents didn't notice for quite a while, the empty space at the table in the morning being mistaken for a sleeping-in child that didn't want to get up. Lily and James, the parents of young Ember, weren't home for dinner and supper was assumed that she had already gone to bed after having her last meal of the day. It was only the next day around noon for dinner did they become worried, something unsettling in their stomach as they searched the house for their eldest.

The search came up futile, not a word heard from their daughter. When there was only one room left – rarely used and never occupied because it was for an important guest, usually family – they were left to panic as they gazed at the family tapestry at their family branch. Throughout the whole tree, branches had died off or intertwined with others, showing that the family was a dying house with very few members to carry on the name. At their branch, once strong and flourishing, there were only two twigs coming from their names where there should have been three.

Ember Lily Potter seemed to never have existed.

* * *

 **Word: 3425  
** **Page: 6**

 **Night:** I have re-written this, as it was dying to do so and I told you when I put this up I would re-write it a half a dozen times. I have been planning this story for about two years now, maybe even going on three now that I think about it, and I'm glad I waited so long. Just last week I changed a critical part of my story to make sure you didn't have to deal with too many OCs being plucked in there, though there are still a lot, mainly because there aren't many known students besides the Weasley's twins and Lee, along with their girlfriends, that are in Hogwarts during my protagonist's years. Therefore, I needed to create them Hope you won't mind - I plan to flesh them out a lot though so hopefully you guys don't even notice.

Right now I'm dealing with a big development in fourth year and beyond (Chamber of Secrets) because the story could go two different ways at that point. But until then I'm not going to worry about it. One has to happen either way and the second end can be vetoed in a heartbeat if I deem it not being a popular and good story line.

I thank you for taking the time to read this, it's certainly one of my favorite stories I'm working on right now.

 **Updated:** 4/8/16 **  
Re-written:** 11/22/16


	2. Chapter I

**Night:** Re-wrote last chapter. Not many changes, but enough.

* * *

 **Darkened Moonlight**

 **"Chapter One: Birthing a Miracle"**

* * *

December 31st, 1977 was a date that would forever change Bellatrix Black's existence. A sworn spy for the Order of Phoenix, Bellatrix's life had always been in danger. Growing up her aunt, Walburga Black, had pushed many ideas onto her about blood purity, and while Bella was fiercely loyal to her family – almost to the point she could have been sorted into Hufflepuff if not for her traits of her devious mind – she couldn't help but have a strong dislike for her Aunt and her father, who loved his daughters but pushed them into situations that could have been avoided if he had simply asked for their opinions.

Her and her sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, were forced to marry respectable purebloods of high class. Narcissa had gotten lucky in finding a man in their school years that fancied her enough to treat her as a queen instead of property, however Andromeda hadn't been as lucky. She was to be married to the House of Lestrange, the heir Rodolphus. However, Andromeda had fallen in love with a Muggleborn by the name of Edward Tonks, and eloped with him after graduation, breaking the contract and being disowned as punishment. Bellatrix's fiancé had been of good standing, though a half-blood, and a kind man that generally cared for her wellbeing. Unfortunately, he died when she was twenty-two, a year from the day they were supposed to wed, and Bellatrix had been forced into marrying Rodolphus to keep face of a daughter running off with someone of no class standing.

Rodolphus, as the husband, had explicable control of her as his wife and forced her into joining the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Soon after she rushed to her Head of House, Arcturus III Black, for advice on her status as a supporter of a mad man. He sent her to Albus Dumbledore for a spy and served him for three and a half years before going into hiding. Her husband was thrown in jail, and as stated by the betrothal contract, a fine was taken from the Lestrange vault and the daughter of Black was given back to her original House.

A year after Rodolphus was thrown in jail, Bellatrix had gotten inebriated at a bar in celebration. There she met a man and spent the night together in a drunken haze. The next morning she was called by the Dark Lord for a meeting and she left him without a second glance. From that one-night stand, the man had left her a precious gift to base the rest of her life around.

He left her with a child.

The moment she knew for sure she was pregnant Bellatrix had raced to the old professor to tell him all the information she had on her master and went into hiding in the abandoned townhouse in London that would become her home until the war was over. With much difficulty, she placed the Fidelius Charm on the palace. She had never been more grateful for the proficiency she had in charms.

As of right now, Bellatrix was sweating in a comfortable bed with warm water by her side and plenty of towels. The old house-elf, Kreacher, was there during many visits when she was a child and while not having the best relationship with him like her cousin Regulus and her sister Narcissa, she wasn't mean or abusive to him like cousin Sirius and Aunt Walburga. She was fond of him, certainly, and should he die of old age anytime soon, she would attend his funeral out of respect and look back fondly on their moments together but Bellatrix would not mourn him like her sibling.

Pains started to resonate from her uterus, the candle lights flickering with her screams and casting an incandescent glow on her pale skin, giving it an unhealthy shine. Kreacher raced about the room, trying to be of use as the lady pushed with all her might to get the fetus out of her body to welcome them to the new world. Bellatrix trusted her body to know what to do, and even as the hours dragged on, she never stopped waiting for the cry of a newborn child breathing in their first breath of life.

In the long hours of the night, nearing the next period of the new decade, a baby's scream rang in the air letting everyone know that they were in the world, calling out that they should notice as they were born for everything would start to change.

No one knew that yet, but they would discover it in the years to come.

The new mother gathered the newborn in her arms, wiping away the blood and vernix from her baby's skin. After making sure the baby had ten toes and fingers, a nose, a mouth, a pair of ears and eyes and that they were breathing, only then did she allow herself to really look at her child. Her daughter.

Bellatrix wasn't able to find out the gender of her child before she went into labor because she went into hiding, and while she would have loved a son equally, there was no small part of her that was relieved that her baby was a girl. When she was little she had always loved her little sisters and despised her male cousins for being so crass and unsightly. She would have loved her child if they had been born a boy no matter what, but it wouldn't have stopped her for wishing for a girl.

And so the new mother held her daughter to her chest, cooing over her after such long hours of childbirth and let herself relax. Her daughter was alive and healthy, and they were safe under the Fidelius Charm. No one would harm them, and she could finally enjoying being a family with her little fairy.

* * *

A little girl looked out the window on a stormy night, watching as the raindrops beat down on the glass separating her from the outside world. She was a very pretty little girl, with long ebony hair and ivory skin. She was small, barely standing at 91.5 centimeters (3 feet) but it was expected for a child her age. She had just turned three and had never been outside in her life.

This girl was Faye Anastasia Black, illegitimate but much-loved child of Bellatrix Black, formally Lestrange. No one had ever heard of her as her mother had refused to leave the house after having Faye, especially with the war going on outside the walls of Grimmauld Palace. In the three years, she had walked the earth, she had never seen more than the old and dark walls of their home. Her mother started her education the second she had enough motor skills, teaching her how to speak and write faster than most kids her age. Bellatrix started with the basics, writing, reading, math, basics of science and history and read her magical theory after magical theory. Faye absorbed it like a sponge, soaking everything that was told to her and still wanting to learn more. Above all, she begged her mother to read a chapter of magical creatures every single night before bed. They were her favorite.

Bellatrix looked upon her daughter fondly, blanket wrapped around her to keep the chill of winter away. There wasn't a day that her love for her lessened, only grew and she couldn't help but thank her decision for sleeping with that nameless man all those years ago. She wasn't sure she would have survived the war without her little fairy being here, needing to be taken care of.

No one knew of her birth, not even the Head of House. Arcturus, her third cousin, was an older man and lived in Wales, off the coast of the Celtic Sea in Blackwell Manor with his wife, Melania Black nee Macmillan. He could be a cruel man, like most of the Black Family, but he loved his wife more than anything in this world. His daughter Lucretia kept in touch with him even after having been wed to Ignatius Prewett, and Orion, his son, had died the year Faye had been born from Dragonpox after having raised two kids, Sirius and Regulus, leaving his second cousin, Walburga, a widow.

By the time Faye was born, he was already mourning his son's and grandson's death, Regulus having died the same year. While it might not have been the right decision regarding family rules, it was the right decision for her small family. Black were loyal to Blacks, but that did not mean that they could trust each other not to run their mouths off.

Faye had yet to meet anyone outside of Kreacher, and while Bellatrix knew it was for the best to have as little to no contact with others until the war was over, it worried her how disconcerting her daughter could be to everything around her. Faye's mind wandered quite a bit and she was always studying, anything she could get her hands on – mostly magical creatures. On some level, she was worried about where this could take her daughter on her career path in life, but she chose not to worry about at the moment. There was very little point in worrying.

The days passed, and the war was finally over by the time of Faye's third Samhain. Bellatrix had burst into tears when Narcissa had delivered the news to her, and they flooed over to Blackwell Manor to celebrate. It came very much a shock to all those present that Bellatrix had a daughter – that she had been hidden for almost four years since her birth almost gave a few a heart attack.

Bellatrix begged Arcturus to accept Faye as a Daughter of the Blackmoor house, and when told that she had no idea who the father was – only that it wasn't of Rodolphus' kin – Arcturus said he would not accept Faye as a Daughter of Blackmoor. By doing so, by not accepted a child into the House of Black it meant the parent would be forced to give up their child. Bellatrix had stood from her knees and practically spat fire at her Head of House, asking him if he was so stupid enough to believe she would give up her child on the basis of not knowing who her father was.

Arcturus had taken on look between the mother and daughter duo, a familiar glint in his eye, and threw his head back and laughed. Everyone gathered was taken aback at this reaction, and Bella grew red in the face thinking he was mocking her decision to stay with her child even if it meant being cast out of her family. The only thing holding her back from storming up to him and hexing him was the presence of her daughter, clinging to her grown in curiosity.

When Arcturus had come back from his high on laughter, he had calmly stated simple words that rocked the very foundations of their semi-normal life.

"I will not accept Faye Anastasia Black as a Daughter of Blackmoor. I will accept her only as Heir Apparent."

With the marriage into another house by Lucretia, death of Regulus II, and disownment of Sirius, there was no one from his line that could take up the mantle of Headship. His siblings, Lycoris and Regulus I, died in 1965 and 1959, respectively, with no children to their names. The next in line was his father's brother's line, Cygnus Black I, who had four children, only two who married. His youngest daughter married Charlus Potter, and his oldest son married Irma Black nee Crabble. They had three children, the oldest being Walburga who married Orion and the youngest being Bellatrix's father, Cygnus Black II, who married Druella Black nee Rosier. They had Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Out of the three of them, only Bellatrix was still in the family and held the Black name. When Arcturus dies the Headship will be passed to her, and if her daughter is old enough when Arcturus dies, it will skip her entirely to go to her daughter. If they wanted the Black family to survive the next century, they had to accept Faye as the heir. There was no one else as all the other lines had ended with no children or with females who married into other Houses. Faye was the only child her generation who was a true Black.

Bellatrix laughed, picking up her confused daughter and spinning around with Faye in her arms. For the first time in nearly four years, things were finally starting to look up for their little family.

* * *

A little girl, no older than the age of four, watched the stars light up the night sky.

It was a lonely place, this room of hers. There were only a small cot and a dresser in the closet-like space, almost suffocatingly small. The child was dressed in rags, the cloth so terribly thin that it couldn't even conserve her body heat. Her limbs shook with the effort to get warm and support her weight, and she was so frail that it wouldn't be a surprised if a breeze could knock her over.

She had been left alone in this room, no roommate like the other children in the household. No blankets and barely any food, and always a mean word or two shouted at her. It wasn't a good life, and she waited for the day she could leave this miserable shack.

Her nails carved symbols into the wooden window sill absently as her gaze was trained upwards, waiting for something that she wasn't quite sure was real or not. The caretakers called her crazy and unbalanced, and while she didn't think she was, it would explain a lot.

It would explain why every night she went to sleep looking at the stars and thinking of bright violet eyes.

* * *

 **Words:** 2328  
 **Pages:** 4

 **Night:** Man... a lot has happened in the last few months since I've been gone. I'm sorry I've been away so long, I had a lot of personal issues going on and it seemed like one bad thing kept happening after another. Luckily things have cooled down and I can now start thinking about things other than school, those issues, and reading. As stated above, I have re-wrote last chapter. Nothing big changed, mainly wording and the tone of the story.

Just to be clear, I gave you a lot of information with the Black family. If you need a visual, look up Black Family in Google and there shoulld be a wiki with a family tree near the end. Stare at it long enough and it should start to make sense.

I just saw Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them the Friday it came out, and truth to be honest, that movie is the only reason you got an update so soon. I would have waited another year before I got this out to you. So... someone, go with me to see it again. I mean serious, while movie critics might give it a lower rating, I give it a 9.5 - the only reason I don't give 10s is because that's saying it's perfect and nothing is perfect.

My plan is to update once per month but... let's see how that goes.

 **Reviews:** Real quick, do you want individual reviews or are you okay with me putting responses here? Your choice.

 **Raynisia** **:** I do plan for this to be heavily involved with character analysis and development. And I probably will split it up into years unless more people complain.

 **Guest** ("Twins") **:** None of that is going to happen. None, nada, zilch. Mainly because this story does not follow Ember Potter, but a girl who could have been her sister in all but name, Faye Black. With the death of Ember Potter, the next several years are going to be focused on Faye. Ember will be mentioned throughout her Hogwarts years, but we won't be hearing from her and what happened to her until near the end of the story. Sorry to disappoint, but Ember is dead from the last chapter on.

 **Sanbeegoldiewhitey :** Thank you. I had hoped.

* * *

 **Updated:** 11/23/16


	3. Chapter II

**Edited:** Real quickly added some more emotion and build up. Nothing majorly has changed.

* * *

 **Darkened Moonlight**

 **"Chapter II: Stranger in a Stranger's Land"**

* * *

 **"Chapter II: Stranger in a Stranger's Land"**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

It dazed her for a moment, the bed shaking under her weight and the movement it was put under making it worse. She so badly wanted to go back to sleep, crawl under the covers and make the world go away for a few more hours. Anything to keep sleeping.

"Come on, I have breakfast ready downstairs and you have mail waiting for you!"

She mumbled a reply and pushed her covers off, the thought of a nice hot meal waiting for her downstairs making her get up. Opening her eyes she finds herself meeting her own set in a different face, full of amusement as they look at her. She huffs, blowing hair out of her eyes as her mother pointed to her closet, indicating she should get dressed as she left the room. If she was getting dressed, then they must be heading somewhere after breakfast.

Looking through her head for anything that might have been importance, she comes up empty-handed while getting dressed. Her room is a comfortable size, even if it might be bigger than some would think reasonable. Bookshelves filled to the brim with parchment and rare books decorate most of the walls, though most of her studying area is full of paint supplies and other objects that have caught her attention over the years.

By the time she is going downstairs, she has already moisturized her skin, ran an enchanted brush through her hair, charmed her teeth clean, and garbed herself in a dress that was made of Acromantula silk and re-enforced with dragon hide from a Romanian Longhorn. Her mother is waiting for her downstairs, a cup of tea in her hands as she sits at the dining table.

"Mother," she says in greeting as she takes her own seat.

"Faye," her mother returns with a smile.

Faye Black, the only daughter of Bellatrix Black and an unknown father, also the heir to the Black titles and fortune. A witch that many considered dangerous just by nature and a daydreamer that many considered harmless. She devoured any books in her sight and strove to make her mother and Head of House proud. She has done well so far, making strides in her education and for her future.

Taking a seat to the right of her mother, food appeared in front of her as she got comfortable. Whatever she had forgotten seemed to have been important and the thought that it might do anything with someone she cared about downright frightened her.

She shuffled her eggs around the plate and took a drink of milk when her mother decided to break the silence of the room.

"Your Hogwarts letter has arrived." Faye was lucky she hadn't choked. As it was, she simply froze, repeating the line in her head.

Unlike most children her age, Faye dreaded her Hogwarts letter above all else. She hated that she was forced to leave her home and go to a place that none of the family trusted. Faye has had tutors before and she thrived everywhere they went to meet them. If it wasn't for duty, she would have chosen anywhere but the UK for schooling. Even the U.S., who were still trying to get over their distrust of their No-maj, was better than the horrible bigotry that Britain soil had soak up in waves.

Heir Black can't even remember the last time she had set foot on British land, it must have been when she four or five years old. Black Castle was settled in Ireland, and many of her younger years had been her mother and her traveling aboard. Her family strongly encouraged her education and did anything to feed it, even if it meant leaving the country for years at a time.

Of course, along with her Hogwarts acceptance letter came others. She had gotten many from across the world, acknowledging her skills and talent – wanting her at their school. And she had friends from all of them from her time wondering the nations with her mother. They each held a special place in her heart, a reason to go and become one of their students.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had an all-girls institution, only allowing a few males in and even then their orientation and gender were in question though never asked about. The place was beautiful, the gardens well-tended and the people usually kind, and unbelievably smart and understanding. They wanted you to do your best, having weekly meetings with your teachers to ensure you were settling in well and no trouble had arisen.

Castelobruxo of Brazil was a Herbologist and Magizoologist dream come true, something Faye aspires to be when it was time to pick a career in life. They had creatures of exquisite, and rare plants only found in the heart of Earth's core. The problem wasn't the language barrier or the courses – they were magnificent – it was more onto herself that the problem truly came forwards. Faye would stand out like a sore thumb, her pale skin tone reflecting on how much she didn't belong with the much darker kids. She would probably be one of the only Caucasian amongst them, and because she was different, others might not be as readily to accept her with her pale skin and bright purple eyes. Uagadou School of Magic was much the same, being stationed in Africa.

Durmstrang Institute was a good school, and she even had friends in Scandinavia and the surrounding areas. The fact that they taught 'Dark Arts' didn't discourage her at all, instead fueling the desire to learn there. However she knew of their reputation, and unsure of what her future would come to, she did not want to annihilate any avenues. The fact that so few females were admitted also set off warning bells in her head, and Durmstrang was declined.

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a wonderful school, one she would no doubt thrive in. It had courses that exceeded Hogwarts, and the surrounding areas allowed for easy access. It might not have been as old as Hogwarts, but it was just as magnificent. You got to _choose_ the house you belonged to, as well. That was a major bonus.

Koldovstoretz did not send anything, being notorious for keeping outsiders away from their doors. Family that had been within were welcomed for the rest of eternity, but the problem was getting them to accept you.

Mahoutokoro School of Magic was a scholar's dream come true, from what she's heard. However they only accepted people at age seven, and while she had gotten a notice from them, she had been too young to accept in her mother's eyes and therefore their doors were shut from her. Not only that but with 'Dark magic' practically running in her veins, it would be impossible to resist the urge and she would be expelled anyways.

It mattered not as it had been determined for her when she five. She had duties to attend to at Hogwarts, inescapable obligations that wouldn't allow her to frolic off to another school when another needed her there. While the classes might not been up to her standards, she could always study on her own. She didn't need much help or attention from the teacher, so that was also a point. The main fear of going was that she didn't know anyone. Only one person of true Black blood would be attending and they were estranged from the family. It would be years before any of her cousins joined her at British's magical school, and while at any other it might have been okay. She could have dealt with it. Except she hadn't been in England for almost six years besides the occasional visit to her family – some who mainly lived in France and came over for a get-together.

Faye would be left for the dogs, the people who spat at the Black name simply because they had a certain magic flowing through their veins.

So no, Faye was not looking forwards to attending the next seven years of her education in a place that would not benefit her at all. She had no doubt she would be looked down upon and ridiculed, rumors spread about her of the nastiest sort. And Faye could not bow to them, her family's name was on the line and she would much rather drink the blood of a unicorn before disgracing them.

With sorrowful eyes, resigned to their fate, Faye took the letter from her mother's outstretched hand. The envelope was worn, showing age it did not actually have. The seal was dark red, almost purple in color, and the emblem pressed into the cooled wax was the Hogwarts crest. She was reluctant to break it, but deciding that it was better to get it over and down with, she lifted the seal and pulled out the two pieces of paper. Unfolding them, she read the words that she had known were going to show themselves to her.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. F. Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

It was standard, every Hogwarts letter written by an enchanted quill that had been around for who knows how long. The teachers no longer spent the time writing the letters of their dear students, and Faye couldn't help but wonder when they would regret not paying more attention.

Placing the acceptance letter next to her meal, she flipped over to the requirement list. While she had plans to bring more than required, it was helpful to know what they would want them to bring.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal vials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

The requirement list was really outdated. While for a pureblood child who had schooling by their parents would be deemed acceptable, this list would be devastating for the British dubbed 'Muggle-born' who knew nothing of the world they would be stepping into. There were customs, traditions, and opportunities missed because they were ignorant of their new world. And very few people thought to look deeper into the world they were about to enter when presented with magic.

Now that they had the list though, Faye and her mother could modify what she would need for the school year. She had most of what was needed, but there were some items that she would prefer to leave at the Castle for their own protection and value.

After pending a response, they finished breakfast before ordering a house-elf to clean up while they were gone. They would first go to Diagon Alley, then Knockturn Alley, and if not able to find all their supplies, they would go to Ruelle Circulaire in France to get the rest of them. It would at least take three hours, at most the rest of the day. This, again, was another down side of going to Hogwarts.

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron was far from pleasant. The mantle was so old that every time it was in use it would force dust into the person's lungs. Not to mention that there was a much higher chance of smudging. It was difficult to step out gracefully from such an ancient floo entrance. It might be the reason that Blacks preferred to just catch the Knight Bus when heading over to Diagon Alley.

Faye and her mother continue on their way to the bank for their first stop. Faye pays half an ear while her mother talks to their account manager. She is, in all honesty, simply too caught up in being back in her homeland to pay attention to something as trivial as her vaults. Sure, there's a lot of money in them, but she has never really cared about that. Sure it was nice to have the currency to live on this side of the world, but she was much more fascinated by the items held within. Who knows what books were kept in them? What magical items were sealed away or what animal were held in hibernation? Compared to that money was nothing in her eyes for there was so much else to value.

She guesses she's actually dreading her visit, past memories that clawed at her consciousness for who knows how long finally catching up to her when faced with the potential of confrontation. She had been young when she had first visited her vault, and because her mother had not been allowed access to it, she had to go alone. For a child so young, so unused to being without her mother, it was terrifying to just talk to someone. To go into the unknown? Horrifying.

Bellatrix catches her daughter's eyes when she is done speaking to Goldenhook. She sweeps out of the room with only a slight but meaningful nod to the goblin with her little fae right behind her. Faye notices the path they are taking and wonders why the plan has changed. What had they talked about while she was in her own head?

"Mother, why are we not going down to the vaults?" Faye asks, trying to hide the trepidation in her voice.

"We're going to get your school supplies first, dear fae. All of them. It would be no sense to go down there without a proper way to tout them around, after all."

Faye guesses her mother makes sense, not quite seeing the big deal of going to go get books from places. People could steal them, she thinks with a mild sense of horror. Could damage them, she thinks. Looking back at her mother's back she decides this probably is the best source of action even if she wants to do it a different way. She had in all actuality wanted to get the visit over and done with and forget it for the rest of the day.

They first go trunk shopping at _Trevor's Trunks for all Things Needed_. It was a small store, not noticeable in the big hustle and bustle of people going about their daily lives. In fact, it's right next to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_ to get more business. The two Ladies of Blackmoor quietly slip through the crowd, reaching their destination before anyone could take notice of their presence. It wouldn't have done well for the press to catch on to their being an Heir Black so soon after coming back to her home country.

Trevor of _Trevor's Trunks for all Things Needed_ asks what the daughter and mother are looking for, assumingly for Hogwarts. The owner gets ready to show them a decent priced trunk that would barely hold through the seven years, but one glance at Faye's mother stopped that. From the corner of her eye (because she was told never to look away from a stranger in case they would stab you in the back) she sees her mother giving a silent glare, just daring the shop owner to sell them something crappy.

Trevor rethinks his plan of action, correctly guessing that this is a Pureblood from high Noble standing and would be an insult to even venture into the usual 'common' sales. He leads them to the back, where he keeps the more expensive and customized trunks. There's a tag on each one, detailing the charms and safety measurements that have been placed on it. The young girl seems to drift towards one of the higher-end compartments. After inspecting the black trunk with silver hatchings the mother deems it safe and gestures for the man to rack it up. Quickly looking at the tag, Trevor finds the price. It's quite more than the average Pureblood would pay for, but considering its function the Lady must deem the price acceptable for its uses. While there are more trunks that can hold up to seven compartments, this one only holds four. It's the protection that most likely persuaded them. It was of the _Crimson Lock_ line, were you needed a drop of blood from the owner to even think about opening. Not to mention the deterrents on any intruder. Runes also covered it, small corners and looking more like designs than its actual use.

The Lady pulls out the required amount and pays for her daughter's trunk. Trevor feels the vague impression of déjà vu as they walk out his door.

Faye with her trunk, shrunken, in hand, follows her mother through the crowded streets as they make their way to Twilfitt and Tatting's around the corner. Bellatrix greets Tiffany Twilfitt with a warm smile and a gentle hug, before gesturing to her daughter.

"This is my little fae. She recently got her Hogwarts letter and we need some appropriate attire for her. Seven robes made of Taffeta with Acromantula silk lining and the Black crest over her left breast, two dozen dresses in her usual style along with corsets, three winter coats of Lethifold freshly killing skinned with silver fastenings, demiguise fur made into a scarf, and while you measure her have her look at different shoe types. All clothing should have weather sensitivity warming and cooling charms, self-cleaning spells, and thief-protection on them," just as she was about to seem done, she put her hands on Faye's shoulders and none too subtly said, "Have Faye fitted for undergarments as well."

Her face burned, trying to hunch in on herself but with her mother's hands on her shoulders it made it impossible. "Mom!" she hissed in mortification.

"Oh, hush. There's no shame in filling out quicker than others. Now stop you're gibbering and go get measured."

And so Faye did, cheeks still a bright pink as she stands before Ms. Tiffany with the witch draping different types of fabrics over her form, using her wand to make marks and form the outfit-to-be around her limbs. While she did so Faye looked at the shoes that floated by, nodding her head to some and shaking her head to others. It was another twenty minutes before Ms. Tiffany was done, and by then Faye had picked out eight pairs of shoes for the next year. She was allowed to step down from her stand as the different types of fabric made their way to the back of the store.

"They should be ready in four hours Lady Black. Have a wonderful time shopping until we meet again."

Bellatrix nodded her head, grabbed Faye's hand and headed out the door with gratitude and a promise to be back at the given time thrown over her shoulder. They make their way north of the street, planning to go to _Flourish and Blotts_ as well as the _Apothecary_. They stop first at the bookstore, handing the required list over to the cashier and Bellatrix lets Faye wander the aisles in hopes of finding a book she doesn't have. It turns out to be in vain, however, as she comes back to the counter not even twenty minutes later with no books in hand. It seems like they have bought every book in the store over the past few years and there haven't been any new ones.

Faye grows her trunk, allowing her mother to shrink the school year's books down to put them in the first compartment. After saying a thank you to the owner, they leave the store in search of the _Apothecary_. _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_, while seemingly to be student's choice in stores, just didn't have the right variant of ingredients. Not to mention they prepped their stocks for their customers, and therefore was a lot less potent when they were finally added to the potion. Faye got the advanced potion making kit – including a platinum cutting knife, a stirring stick and cutting board. It all came in a nice little wooden box. Inside must have been an Extension charm as there were more compartments to hold ingredients than physics should have allowed. Once done with ingredient shopping, they made their way next door to _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ to find Faye a good cauldron.

Pewter was easily bendable and if given enough heat, could melt like any utensils would. Instead, they got a copper cauldron for a decent price, and Bellatrix quickly put a standard color changing charm on it to make it look the blue-silver of pewter.

They turn back around to head towards _Amanuensis Quills_ before heading towards _Amanuensis Quills_. There Faye wandered over to the quills, finding a raven's quill. She got several normal, as well as Spell-Checking, Self-Inking, and Listening Quills. Before leaving, however, Bellatrix dragged her daughter into _Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions_.

It was a quant shop, filled with beauty products as far as the eye could see. Faye's mother dragged her along, picking up things seemingly at random as Faye silently dismayed at coming anywhere near this shop. Her mother was a stickler for appearances, and while for the most part it was okay, Faye hated it when it drove her to care even when in the safety of her own home.

By the time Faye came back to reality, her mother had already purchased a large sum of items and was organizing it into her trunk. From what she could tell her mother had brought _200 Ways to Do a Witch's Hair, 100 Tips and Tricks to Keep Yourself in Shape,_ and _A 1000 and 1 Difference in Makeup._ Under everything, Faye caught a glimpse of _Social Conduct When Everything Goes Spellingly._ There were other products as well – hair brushes, potions, all types of makeup and nail products. Faye just honestly couldn't see when or why should would use all of this stuff.

After staring disapprovingly at her mother for a good solid minute, Faye huffs disbelievingly before she gestures for her mother to move on to the next store. Bellatrix smiles good-naturally and continues on their way as if nothing had ever happened. _Scribbulus Writing Implements_ was next on their stop, deciding to find parchment first and then ink. She ponders about just getting the black parchment with white ink, however not knowing how her teachers will take it makes her hesitate. She ends up grabbing the standard, a slight blue tinted with silver edgings, and the black parchment. She grabs black, white, purple, red, green, silver and blue ink before she leaves, buying the needed supplies offered.

Heading towards her least looked-forwards towards shop, Ollivanders, is their next stop. It has nothing to do with the wand quality – in fact, they could be one of the best if they stopped limiting themselves – but more onto the fact that the Ministry made Tracers into every wand made in that small shop. It's dusty and quiet when they walk in, no one having been in there for a while. Faye twiddles her thumbs, waiting for the inevitable meeting between a shop-owner and customer.

"Ah, yes, I remember you well… 12¾, a Hebridean Black Dragon's heartstring wrapped in Walnut – excellent for charms and delicate magic. Very possessive of its owner, and very loyal. And you... you my dear are Faye Black. I hope that you turn out to be just as difficult as your mother was." Mr. Ollivander says, fondly remembering the time when a young Bellatrix came into his shop for the first time. What a lovely challenge it was, matching her forced obedient manner that hid the protective instincts of a dragon and the wit of a Sphinx.

"Ollivander," her mother greeted him, a slight nod to the head in respect. "My daughter is in need of a wand for the upcoming school year. Have any suggestions?" It was rhetorical, of course. The witch didn't choose the wand. The wand chose her.

"To get the fundamentals out of the way, have a go at this Applewood, unicorn hair, 9 inches. Give it a wave." It was common practice to do something on the very opposite end of a personality and see how it reacted with the witch in question to get an idea of where they fell in the spectrum of woods. While a witch or wizard could have still have the wood, it would show in the effect it had that this was still not the right wand for them.

Faye gave it a wave, ending up with fire burning on his counter. She handed it back to him without a word.

"Maybe not then," he says, pulling out the fire with the wand that started it. He puts it back on the shelf, pulling out another one. "Yew with a Phoenix feather. 9 Inches. Give it a wave."

The lights flicker this time before going back to normal, and she hands it back to him once more.

"Dogwood, heartstring of a Romanian Longhorn. 10 inches." The windows crack.

"Walnut, unicorn hair, 13 inches." Nothing happens.

"Mapple with Phoenix feather, 7 inches." Many others flew off the shelf.

After many other wands being forced into her hand and immediately taken out, Mr. Ollivander came out from the very back of the shop with a thin rectangle box. He carefully, rivetedly, takes off the lid to reveal a wand covered in iron – both black and silver – with rings at the very bottom.

"Blackthorn, with a phoenix feather – 11 inches. My father was the one who created it and hasn't accepted anyone in all these years. Give it a go."

When it was placed in her hand, something clicked in the way no others had. This wasn't just a tool – it was a part of her soul. And while it didn't fit to her like a puzzle piece, it filled in most of the ridges. It made itself home were they shouldn't have had the space to. The wand went cold, sparks of silver and black shooting from the tip and she knew that this one would be her main wand.

Mr. Ollivander wrapped them up, her mother handing over the seven galleons. They said a swift goodbye and retreated from his gaze, feeling it burn into their souls. Feeling reasonably creeped out, they decided to head to the bank before their last two stops.

Faye, normally so composed in any and all situations, deemed herself terrified as they walked up the stairs. If it wasn't for the sweat on the back of her neck, the wandering of her eyes, and the twitch in her fingers, anyone else would have said she was perfectly relaxed. Her mother knew her well though, was about the only person in the world who knew her inside and out, and was easily able to pick up on the little details her daughter exhibited. Bellatrix tucked her daughter into her side, giving comfort in the little ways she knew how. Even after all these years, Bellatrix had no idea how to give relief to her daughter. The most she could do was prepare her for whatever laid ahead of her.

When they reached the counter, they were immediately directed into a cart. It went faster than others because of their destination being so deep beneath the bank, and Faye could swear she heard the screams of the long forgotten costumers as the wind whizzed by her ear. Even as the warmth of her mother seeped into her cold skin she felt a fear her mother couldn't chase away even with all her knowledge on dueling.

It came faster than Faye had liked, coming beside her vault. It was old, the doors showing more age than any other. There was a streak of rusted brown that dragged to the floor where the doors met to open for their owner. How many nightmares did she have because of this door? Of what laid inside? How many times did she wake up in a gasp for breath or a scream on her lips? It had felt like she was suffocating in the darkness that devoured her whole.

She wishes she had been smarter when she was younger, had more common sense and have a little less pride.

The Heir of Blackmoor was no longer five, she was eleven and had braced much more dangerous things than a door to the bleak void of the abyss. All she could do now was set her feet, straighten her spine, and continue to walk into the terrorist's area that had consumed her childhood from so long ago.

* * *

 **Words:** ~4960 **  
Pages:** 9

 **Night:** Once again a lot has happened since I was last writing. I actually cannot believe I haven't updated this story in seven months. I don't even want to look at my other ones to know how long it has been. This chapter was mainly exploit to get us into the next chapter. Either way I love to see characters out and about in their lives so I hoped you did too. **I am really sorry** if I came off as racist when Faye was talking about the schools in Brazil and Africa. It was not meant to come out that way, but at the same time... would you want to go to school with people who were the complete opposite of you in nationality? I'd just be a little afraid to be picked on because I'm not like all the other kids.

Kids can be really mean and stupid - I had to deal with this kid on my bus whose a middle schooler (therefore not even worth being on the food chain) that was picking on me - a junior/senior. I was fine with what they were doing because it didn't concern me, they were just being idiots. I wasn't going to get in a fight over it. But then they brought me into it, and I was sprayed with something really horrible smelling. I wasn't quite sure if they did, so I let it go the first day. The second day though? I made sure to sit behind them and when I was getting off the bus he tried to do that again. I ripped it out of his hands (I think he felt like I was going to hit him - I won't lie, I thought about it) and chucked it out the window. The only thing his friends did was ask if he was an idiot. Because even if I'm this pale, dark-haired, unfit, short girl, I know I can be intimidating when I get mad. (Like all short people can be) I was really proud of myself for sticking up to them, but now I've been on a little bit of a power high so I hope I come down soon or else I might actually get into a fight with these kids. (My mom said go for it - she would have decked him the first time he did it... so... her opinion is the only one that matters to me to be honest.)

I'm low-key very sad because all of my friends have left me in high school with only one real friend behind with me. And I have to cope with the fact that I have to not only make new friends, but that I'll be leaving them next year as well. I'm out in another three weeks so hopefully I'll get back to writing. **However, I do have bad news for the summer.** I'm having surgery on my leg again, and this should be the last one. I want to try to update all my stories at least once before I go in - because even though its only supposed to take a few hours and I'll be fine to walk two weeks after - my mood will probably worsen with not being able to jump around with the characters in my head.

For those of you waiting for my other stories to update - they **are** coming. I just... might be... you know... rewritingeverythingoncemorebecauseIgotreallyfedupwithmyworkonceagainandIneededtodosomethingsoIdidwhatIusuallydidandputthe'reset'buttoninmyheadsonowIhavetogobackandredoeverything. This story is safe though. Don't worry. I already re-wrote this one.

Real quick quys before I leave and you go on about your life. I would really appericate it if you could go follow my twitter account (link in profile) as I do go there a lot to ask for quick help on topics that need to be discussed in my stories. Also, I have a poll set up for which story should be updated/re-written first. It would do me a major solid if you went and vote to get me into the game.

Happy Memorial Day!

* * *

 **Updated:** 5-29-17


	4. Dear Stars

Dear **Stars** ,

I have some bad news and some somewhat good news for you guys. Depending on how you feel about me and my stories, will depend on how you take it.

Darkened Moonlight, A Phoenix Reborn, A Loss and a Gain, Cracked Eyes, Eyes of the Sun, Four Unlikely Friends, Cheshire in Jail, You Weren't Always like This, and The Book of Fate will all be re-written – hopefully somewhere in the next three or so months. Because of this, there is a chance that I will be taking down the stories for some time – whether it be the week or so before they are posted again or simply wishing for a new clean start with it. If I go for the second option, this will, unfortunately, have the side effect of no longer allowing you to follow the updates of said stories. If you are a follower of me, it will be of no issue. This is simply a warning of what could happen and not a guarantee.

That was the **good** news. Bad news it next, so be prepared.

In four days' time, I will be having surgery on my leg for the fifteenth time. I'll be spending one day in the hospital, and unless something goes horribly wrong, I will be returning the next day.

Now, this doesn't really affect you in any way. In fact, you probably don't care – and I completely understand. The next clincher is what might really slow down stories.

Along with my stories, I've taken up the task of accomplishing a lot this summer. I'm barely over a week out of school and I was so bored I made a to-do list to keep my summer productive. Many of these things probably don't consider you, but for those curious enough I'm going to quickly list them; picking up the guitar again, get my drawing skills up, get my handwriting at least somewhat presentable, and preparing myself for the AP classes I'm taking in the Fall.

The last one is the real crucial detail in getting the stories up and moving. As much as fanfiction is my life (and it is – I read it 24/7 and come up with half-a-dozen ideas every hour of a new story), it will probably not take me anywhere in the future. My goal in life is to be an animator, and as I enter my last year of high school, I'm more determined now than ever.

My first priority will always be school, and when school stops being the priority it will be my job. The second priority is art as it has been my first and only true love. My third priority is, however, my stories.

I love them, you will never know the passion and plans that I make up every time one is born. Even now, two years, almost three after the birth of _Darkened Moonlight_ I am still re-writing, re-planning, and coming up with new ideas. The ones that had been in my head even longer? They're even more so.

There is a poll on my profile, questioning which one would you like to see worked on first. I hope you vote because it will certainly keep me focused on one and not be jumping around from each story half a million times a day.

I am sorry to say that this was no an update. I'm sorry to say that it was not what you were hoping for. But I pray to the goddess that when I finally get the finished product in process you will love it as much as I do.

 **Love,**

NightHunterDeath


End file.
